


Goodnight

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus struggles with the physiological effects of his nightmares. But with the help of his brothers he's developing some new ways to cope.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=46364#cmt46364)

Klaus wakes up screaming, again. His sheets are wet, again. He pulls them off the bed and throws them into a ball on the floor. Then he sits on his mattress and cries.

It’s Ben who suggests that maybe the time has come to do something about it. He would’ve suggested therapy, if he thought Klaus would listen. Instead he tells him as gently as possible that it’s okay if he needs the help of a protective barrier to get through the night.

“You could wear something that would keep the bed dry when it happens,” he says delicately.

“What, a diaper? You think I should wear diapers?”

“I think you’ve been through a lot and it’s okay if you need some extra help at night. There’s no shame in it.”

 

The next time Klaus goes to the drugstore to steal food he finds himself peeking down an aisle helpfully labeled “incontinence.” Yikes. Is that what he is, incontinent? He takes a closer look at the products. He sees a lot of beige packages, lots of sterile-looking light blue. Weird off-putting mint green. Maybe he’s having some… incontinence issues. But what he definitely isn’t is unfashionable.

He finds much more suitable items down the baby aisle. They have what’s called bedtime underwear, which is just a diaper that has to be stepped into but has the advantage of being pretty cute. They’re made for kids but he’s thin enough, they’ll fit him. 

The pack he buys has princesses on them. He’s actually kind of excited to see how they look.

 

Klaus puts on a pair after he takes his bath that night. It’s a little weird to wear something with padding but it doesn’t look too extreme. It actually kind of makes his butt look cute. More rounded and pert. Spankable, even. If he had someone who would want to spank his ass while he wore a diaper.

He wears sweatpants over them, just to be safe. The house has been like the Wild West since Dad died and Five came back and everyone sort of. Moved back in.

That night he screams when the dreams come but he eventually quiets back down. He stays asleep through the release of his bladder into the diaper.

He gets up in the morning feeling better than he has in a long time. And the sensation of the bedtime underwear bulging warm and wet between his thighs is... _interesting_.

 

By the time he’s ready to buy another pack he can feel that there’s a decision niggling at the back of his mind. The bedtime underwear works well for him. They fit, they’re convenient, and they look good on him. But. There’s something about the actual baby diapers that just seems more comforting. The tabs that can be pulled to create a secure fit. The leakproof elastic that creates cute ruffling at the leg holes. An even rounder looking ass.

He chooses the diapers, and as he puts one on that night he knows he made the right decision. He looks goddamn adorable in it, if he should say so himself. And he feels such a sense of comfort that he wishes Ben had told him to do this ages ago.

“ _Of course_ you would be into it.” Ben rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t help that I make a cute baby,” Klaus grins, admiring himself from behind in the mirror.

“I think you’re an ugly baby.”

“That’s no way to treat your baby brother. You’re gonna make me _cwy_ , Ben.”

“Christ, Klaus.”

Klaus gets in bed and turns off the lamp. In the glow of the nightlight Ben sees him put his thumb in his mouth.

 

It’s better with the diapers. He sleeps more soundly knowing he and the bed will stay clean if he wets himself. But it’s not just that. It’s the security and comfort of feeling the diaper fastened around him. It’s being allowed to feel very small and knowing he’s protected.

A fleecey baby blanket with giraffes finds its way into his bed. Then there’s a stuffed kitty. All cotton batting, no drugs inside.

Winter rolls around and suddenly there’s plenty of cute onesies in the stores. Now Klaus feels like he has everything he needs to be a comfortable and cozy baby.

He’s not sure if the pacifier is too much. He likes having it in his mouth, likes the way he looks with it in. But for now he stows it under his pillow and sticks to sucking his thumb.

 

One night a raging snowstorm moves through the city. The wind howls outside Klaus’ window and causes the house to creak and groan. In bed, Klaus is having a particularly bad night terror. He screams desperately and thrashes against the bed sheets. “No,” he whines. “No, no.”

Then his door opens and suddenly Diego is there, turning on the lights and pushing at his shoulders. “Klaus!” he shouts. “Klaus, wake up!”

Klaus wakes with a gasp and nearly screams again when he sees Diego at his bedside. “Shit,” he says hoarsely. He pushes away the hair in his face and rubs his eyes.

“You were screaming.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Cozy pajamas, what the fuck do you think—” Klaus looks at Diego and then realizes he’s staring at his groin, right where his soaking wet diaper causes the onesie to bulge outward. Klaus pushes Diego aside and stands up to unzip his onesie. He pulls the diaper out from between his legs. “I had an accident,” he explains.

“Fr-from your nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Klaus drops the diaper in a pail by his bed and pulls another one out of the pack. He straps it on just as cavalierly as he took the last one off. It’s not like he was planning on anyone finding out about this secret today, let alone Diego. But now that it’s happening, well, it might as well.

“You have to wear those because your dreams are so bad?”

“Yeah.” Klaus isn’t sure what’s so hard to understand about the concept.

“Did Mom used to s-sing to you when we were kids?”

“No, she must’ve saved all that for you.”

“I just meant. I could. It helped me when I was little.”

Oh. “Okay.” Klaus gets back in bed and allows Diego to pull the covers around his shoulders.

Diego starts to stroke his back in a way that feels really fucking nice. Klaus falls asleep a few minutes into Diego’s soft lullaby.

 

Klaus wakes up the next morning to find Diego spooned around him. “Diego,” he hisses, reaching over to shake his shoulder. “Diego, wake up.”

“Morning.” Diego stretches, peers at Klaus through lidded eyes. “Are you wet?”

“What?” In spite of himself, Klaus feels something begin to pool low in his belly. “No. I’m. I’m dry.”

Diego gives him a soft smile. “Good job.”

“I mean, I already pissed one diaper last night, so.”

“It’s okay. I know you were scared.”

Klaus looks at Diego. He’s not exactly sure what’s going on here.

“Mom will have breakfast ready soon.”

“You go on ahead.”

 

The next night Klaus puts his diaper on and stands in front of the mirror. He can’t stop wondering if Diego likes how he looks in them. Or if he _would_ like it, if he had a chance to get a proper look at him. He could go to Diego, ask him to sing to him again. See how Diego would react the next time he saw Klaus in a wet diaper.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Ben says.

“Was it weird that Diego slept in here last night?”

“A little. I thought he would’ve been more freaked out about the diaper.”

“Gee, thanks.” Klaus shoots him a look.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know. He was nice about it.”

“Yeah, he was.” Ben’s smile is soft as he looks at Klaus.

“I liked that.”

“I liked it too.”

Klaus has a hard time falling asleep that night. Eventually he takes the pacifier out from under his pillow and sticks it in his mouth. He sucks on it and lets himself feel soothed.

 

The next time Diego comes into Klaus’ room he finds him sitting on his bed with his knitting. And a pacifier in his mouth. Klaus would take it out and put it aside but his fingers are tangled in yarn. Instead he just lets it fall from his mouth and drop into his lap.

“You, uh, have a lot of baby stuff,” Diego says awkwardly.

“It’s just a few things.”

“It’s more than diapers.”

“Did you need something, Diego?” He balls up his knitting and sets it aside.

“I, um.”

Diego steps forward and presses the ghost of a kiss to Klaus’ mouth. Then he shuffles back, looking mortified, looking like he’s about to bolt for the door.

“Wait.” Klaus catches his wrist and keeps him from leaving. Pulls him in for another kiss.

“Will you take a nap with me?” Diego asks carefully.

“Should I wear a diaper in case I have a nightmare?”

“Yeah, um, that’s a good idea.”

“Okay. I’d like that.”


End file.
